In the generation of high speed analog signals, it is often useful to generate these signals from digital signals. This is because digital signals are in a form most easily manipulated by digital computers and digital signal processors. In this situation, a device called a digital-to-analog converter (DAC or D/A converter) is utilized to convert digital waveforms to analog. These devices have basic limitations on speed and signal-fidelity. The speed limitations are expressed by two parameters: bandwidth and sample-rate. Sample-rate limitations are traditionally overcome through time-interleaving. There have been no easy ways to overcome bandwidth limitations. What is needed are waveform generators with high bandwidth and high sample-rate.